


Spice

by Daff1994



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Closet Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Dating, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dominance, Humiliation, Love, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Ownership, Pain, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Spice, Sub Louis, Submission, Table Sex, Top Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daff1994/pseuds/Daff1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been boyfriends for a while, but they want a little spice... </p><p>Warning: may be too violent, triggering, etc. </p><p>Consensual violent sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The light broke through his clenched eyelids. God what time is it? Harry rolled and shot up immediately when he felt the empty spot beside him. 

  

"Louis! Baby!" He yelled out furiously and almost instantaneously a small voice echoed in from the kitchen. 

  

"Sir! I thought you'd be asleep for at least another few minutes," the smaller boy, dressed in only sweats comes running straight to the door, "I thought I'd make you your breakfast before you awoke so I could please you the second you opened your eyes." Harry's face stayed stern, his mouth in a thin line. 

  

"Do not leave this bed without permission again," he sat up and gestured for Louis to come to him. Louis nodded in obedience, knowing very well by now what this movement meant. 

  

**A month prior** 

  

They were happy, just celebrated their 1 year anniversary but why couldn't he feel the way he used to. Louis sat on the computer while the man he loved snoozed away beside him. 

  

'Ways to spice up a relationship' was typed silently into the search bar, the boy didn't want to wake his sleeping beauty of a boyfriend with the clanking of the the keys. 

  

'Toys' 

Check. They used all sorts of vibrators and dildos. 

  

'Role-play' 

Eh. They always end up too tired by the end of the playing and never even end up having sex. 

  

'Use of kinks' 

Sigh. The only kinks between them was Harry's growing love for bondage and having sex in public places and Louis' secret love for being pain. 

  

____________ 

  

  

"What do you mean you get off to pain?" Harry raised an eyebrow at brunch the next day. 

  

"Fuck babe shhhh!" Louis looked around and to his delight, no one seemed to have noticed. "I like being hurt. Like not bad, but whips and being forced to do things." Harry nearly choked on the bacon he just bit off. "Harry just please listen, it's getting a bit dull between us and I love you so much. I don't want a stupid thing like us not taking a sexy risk, be the reason we end up breaking up." He had a point. Even Harry had noticed the lack of spark in their sex life. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. 

  

"So you want me to dominate you?" Harry asked trying to hide the smirk on his face. 

  

"Kind of, Harry listen. This will be a learning experience and we will stop whenever if it's needed. In short, I want you to make me please you. If it helps, you get to use bondage, you know, chains, cuffs, ties," at this Harry perked up, the smile now stretching over his perfect lips showing the excitement he suddenly felt. "Hey dumbass pay attention! We will research it together and set up limits and such this weekend okay?" Harry nodded. 

  

**Present day** 

  

Louis stood before Harry, his pants already torn down to his ankles by the younger boy. 

  

"Now rest over my thighs baby. You know the drill," Louis did know the drill. Disobedience led to punishment. In this instance, Harry seemed to be keen on responding to his anger with spanking. Harry's hand slowly pinched at the skin along the submissive's thigh before slamming five perfectly executed slaps along his ass. 

  

Incoherent pleas escaped Louis' pursed lips. He knew he hadn't done enough wrong to get any worse but even this small amount of slaps on his constantly sore bum, sent painful electricity through his nerves. 

  

"I apologize for my actions sir," Louis finally said after minutes of sitting in cutting silence. 

  

"That's a good boy," Harry set Louis down on his side, his loving side still getting the better of him in these situations, "now feed me this food you decided was more important to make than follow a simple rule." Louis took a deep breath, knowing his knees were sure to be unsteady as always. 

  

"Yes sir, it's just ham and eggs but I'll go get it," his voice trailed off as he limped into the other room. As he reached for the plate, he squealed. There, in the reflection of the glass on the cabinet stood his boyfriend, silently behind him. The dark, faux- hate filled, look in his eyes made Louis' body stiffen. "Fuck," he whispered under his breath. 

  

"I was laying down and realized you haven't pleased me yet and I've been hard and awake for about twenty minutes," and with that Louis was slammed against the table. "I don't want your mouth yet. I think after the little act you pulled this morning, you should be screaming and if your pretty little lips are around me, I won't hear you properly." Shit. Two of Harry's fingers went from trailing his lips to being forced passed them and into Louis' wet mouth. He sucked hard and teasingly, knowing this gets Harry reeling. "Fuck, just like a good boy," he took his fingers out and in one swift motion, they were both pushed deep inside Louis' burning hot rim. 

  

"Sir!" He yelled out, to no avail. It hurt, but he undoubtedly loved it. He forced himself back on the long wet fingers and moved his hips around to help Harry stretch him. Just when he got a rhythm and it started to feel normal, they were slipped out. 

  

"Such a slut. You took my fingers so easy. Getting easier to stretch, but still so tight. I'll never understand that baby," he rambled on as he forced Louis bent perfectly over the table. "I'm already close from the little fuck job you just gave yourself on my fingers so I'll be quick," Louis felt a sudden unneeded intrusion and collapsed against the cold wood, "don't come until I say. Which, I'm thinking, won't be till tonight." 

  

Tonight. The word rang through Louis' mind until Harry began thrusting. Starting out slow wasn't Harry's forte. If he was going to fuck, it wasn't going to be an easy slow to start fuck, but usually lube was at least involved. His cock was moving swiftly inside the other boy... Dry. 

  

"Are - you - fucking - kidding - me? Sir! Fuck," that was it. Louis couldn't form anymore words due to the sharp painful pleasure erupting through him. The only noises being made from them were breathless screams that were lingering in his throat. Even Harry was strangely silent, him being the real moaner between the two, this was astounding. Both pairs of hands were now white knuckle gripping the table, slamming it ear-shatteringly against the hard wall. The sound of their skin slamming against each other was no match for the eery earthquake noise that the table was making beneath them. 

  

Even as a dominant, Harry had never shown so much relentless energy in sex. Every minute he tried to listen to Louis' words, even the impossible to understand ones, dreading the moment he pushes too far and the safe word is needed to be used, but today was different. "Ooooh fuck baby," his voice was insanely calm as he forced himself to shallow his thrusts, now coming no where near deep enough for Louis to feel real pleasure. 

  

"Th-that's not fair sir!" He screamed out, his body going weak at the very intense need to reach orgasm. 

  

"Perfectly fair my love. I'm highly pleased and that is your duty, to please me, and baby I'm so pleased that," he slips out, "I'm not even going to come inside you. I will be in the shower. I'm no longer hungry. Join me in about five minutes. I'll need a good washing." He places a kiss in Louis' sweaty hair and walks toward the bathroom, still obviously near orgasm as he stumbles. 

  

What kind of shit was he pulling? He never denies himself orgasm at the hand of his submissive. The now confused boy, slinks to the floor searching for an answer. He sat on his knees and drew imaginary shapes on the tile with his finger waiting for five minutes to be up, even though with how near to his orgasm he was, Harry wouldn't last five minutes without releasing in the warm water. The time dragged, leaving Louis to feel the uncomfortable fears rushing through his mind. Was this not exciting to his boyfriend anymore? Had he pushed himself further into the sex today at a last effort to make himself enjoy it? 

  

"Thinking isn't good for you baby," the voice came from the doorway, startling him. Harry, dripping wet and shivering, kneels beside him and grabs him by the chin, forcing eye contact. "Baby I know that look. That is your 'my boyfriend doesn't like this' look." 

  

"You stopped. You've never stopped," he pauses, "sir." 

  

"Baby stand up," Louis shakes his head no, "I SAID STAND UP!" That's when the sharp pain shifts through his body as Harry throws him up against the wall. "Now baby. I love this and you know that perfectly well. You were too close. I could feel you tensing. I was NOT going to have you climax without permission because I need you full and in need when I take you out tonight. I want to know that every tiny touch could send you over the edge. It will be like a little game. Doesn't that sound fun?" 

  

"Yes Sir." 

 


	2. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few people asking me to add a second chapter so here it is. I know the actual smut is minimal but comment and let me know what you think I guess :)

Must not touch. Must not cum. Not without permission.  
“Sir?” Louis whispered from behind his shot of tequila, making Harry catch his gaze, “When can I?” Harry just shrugged. Letting Louis cum was a reward and he had yet to earn it. The submissive nodded looking around the full, loud bar before tilting the cup of burning liquid into his throat. For a moment his mind played tricks on him. The warmth reminded him of his boyfriend’s cum sliding down into his awaiting stomach. Harry nearly broke his neck turning to glare at Louis after hearing the moan accidentally slither out of his throat.  
“Wh-what the fuck was that?” but Harry is on his feet pulling Louis off his seat without even waiting for an answer and pulling him into the crowd on the dance floor. He doesn’t even let the slightly drunk boy get proper footing before placing his large hand on his rear and pulling him into a rough grinding dance.  
Not fair. Not fair! Louis thinks. Harry had already teased him to tears in the car and sure enough he was about to do it again, right here, on the dance floor in front of strangers. After a year together, he knew everything that would make the older boy tick. His long fingers were grabbing tight in the crease under his ass and his breath hot and moist against the nape of his neck teasing him into a weak mess. Louis was sweating, his bulge aching and on fire with need. The tightening in his stomach was too much; he was going to cry again. Anyone from the outside would be horrified, think this was pure torture but in some sick humiliating way Louis loved it. The control he gave Harry made him even more connected with him.   
The dancing was close and teasing causing Harry’s briefs to be wet with precum but since tonight was about watching Louis come completely unhinged, he could care less about his own need right now. This was sickly amusing to him. Watching his boyfriend shake and sweat after being denied the ability to release.   
“Sir,” Louis cried quietly, real tears rolling past his eyelids, “What can I do to get the privilege to cum? Please,” he sniffled, “I can’t handle another touch.” The younger boy smirked and led him into the nearest closet. A closet, why wasn’t Louis surprised? Harry loved public sex but was completely grossed out by restrooms. The small space was barely lit and smelled of bleach cleaner. A few months ago, hell a few hours ago, Louis would’ve shook his head and refused but he had never been in this much need. Harry is already fully nude except for his socks by the time their eyes adjust to the dim lighting.  
“Pants off baby. Come on. You know the drill,” Harry checks his wrist for his nonexistent watch trying to gesture Louis to hurry. In what seems like record time, Louis’ pants are aside with Harry’s leaving him in only his tight, wet with sweat, baseball tee. Precum is beading down both of their cocks but Louis’ tip is similar to his eyes at the moment; glossed with moisture and a very needing red shade. “You may cum only after I am finished. I want to taste you and if you don’t wait till you’re in my mouth I’ll be highly displeased baby. Do you understand?”  
“Y-yes sir,” The weak submissive cries out. Harry has him against the wall quickly, the cool sticky brick feeling like heaven to Louis’ feverish skin. The quick prep seems to happen so slowly even though it had to have been only less than 30 seconds. His legs are spread far and lube squirted heavily between his cheeks, his rim puckering slightly from being sore from the punishment this morning. He pants trying to relax as he hears Harry’s hand loudly slipping over his own cock trying to slick it.   
“So pretty and tight for me,” Harry coos slapping his tip against Louis’ lubed shimmery crack. Louis digs his fingertips into the rough brick, causing them to scrape up and bleed lightly, praying for the strength to keep him from falling to his knees. “Make me proud and take me like the good baby you are.” On the final syllable, Louis feels the burning intrusion push through his sore pucker. Relax. Relax. Tears fall quickly to the floor and he whimpers. His body feels like he’s on fire. It’s the best possible way to be burning alive he thought. His eyes burned from the needing cries that have turned into thankful pleas to his Dominant. His stomach burned from the alcohol and the exercise-like tightening he had been doing to prevent himself from disobeying.   
Harry dug his nails into each hip bone as he thrust hard causing them both to moan and gasp. It was all strangely overwhelming and Harry wasn’t going to last long once again. Teeth sunk into Louis’ shoulder, drool obviously soaking a wet spot on his shirt as Harry angled different. The rocking motion of his lover into his prostate and the weakening need to release was far too much pleasure for Louis to handle because he let out a loud slurring scream of swears and a chorus of apologies as he orgasmed, painting the wall a glorious white. The tightening around his cock brought Harry to his climax immediately. He lazily thrust them through the highs which seemed never ending before pulling out and let Louis slide down the wall through his own mess, cum leaking from his hole down his thighs to the floor.   
“Tsk, Tsk baby,” Harry said, his arms tight in upset across his chest. He grabbed a roll of paper towel and began to clean himself avoiding looking at Louis who was still in a mess on the floor, his cries becoming a bit louder. “B-babe?” Harry shook with worry suddenly, letting his loving side come out. “I’m sorry did I hurt you? Oh god.”  
Louis turned and wiped his eyes. “I’m crying because that was the most amazing thing I’ve felt. I feel insane but that was amazing,” Harry hid a small chuckle and pulled him into his arms and cleaned him up slowly. “We made a mess. Thank god this is a cleaning closet.”  
They took their time getting cleaned and redressed. “We need a shower,” Harry announced as he looked in disgust at them both, “and a good night’s sleep.” Louis nodded and they walked out together careful not to be seen and went out to call a taxi. Harry stood behind Louis and held him close, whispering in his ear, “You still need to be punished good for not listening. Hope your ass is ready for a good conversation with my hand.” The older boy nodded and his body felt that painfully pleasing fire once again.   
“Yes Sir.”


End file.
